Max's Date
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Fang's point of view of chapters 70-73 of SOF. How does Fang react while Max is on her date with Sam? Four shot. FAX.
1. 70

Okay, so this is, err, the chapters 70 through 73 (School's Out—Forever) in Fang's POV

**Okay, so this is, err, the chapters 70 through 73 (School's Out—Forever) in Fang's POV. I mean, what is he thinking? I would like to know too -.- .**

**But, I won't leave YOU with the curiosity :)**

**Enjoy and R&R! **

**P.S: Fang thinks too much—so yes, they're long :) But wnjoy that! Hehe.**

"Just think of it as a recon mission." Max told me, as I leaned against her door, staring at her tucking her wings through her shirt.

I knew Max like the 4th feather from the tip of my wing (long story), and I knew she felt uncomfortable.

It took everything I had to not grit my teeth—Sam didn't deserve Max to feel uncomfortable for _him_.

Sam didn't deserve her at _all_.

And he would be sorry if Max came home crying, hurt, or scratched.

Hey, I needed an excuse to kill him, didn't I?

"Uh-huh," I answered. "Usually when you look like that, I know you're about to hurl."

I didn't need to warn her about the killing her little boyfriend when she came home.

She wouldn't know, he could just 'mysteriously disappear' from the Virginia area. No one would blame the bird kid. Especially not the quiet one.

"I'm _fine_," Max snapped, but her voice sounded thick, as if holding in her breath.

That was fine? Really? Then I should be perfect right now.

I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked now, and, also, how stupid, but I'd keep that to myself.

Kind of like I keep my 4th feather story to myself, too.

Then, before I could open my mouth to argue, the doorbell rang.

Naturally, I gave her an 'I ain't wishing you luck' quick grin, and left downstairs to answer the door.

"Uh, hi," said the wiener, and I nodded.

I glanced at the stairs, as Max came down, seeming to think about something.

I reminded myself not to smirk—and left her alone with the wiener.

"I wonder how Max's date is going?" asked Nudge.

"I bet it's going _wonderful_," said Iggy sarcastically. "I bet the guy is begging for Max not to hurt him anymore, to have _mercy_." He smirked.

Gazzy laughed in agreement.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Her date _is_ going wonderful," she said. "After all, Max deserves some time for herself, right?" Nudge nodded at her.

We were all sitting in the living room couches, and I kind of listened to their conversations, drifting out every now and then. Some parts I did not want to hear—since when was _Max_ the center of our conversations?

Since when were Max and _Sam_ the center of our conversations?

Who cared anyway—I knew Max so well, she'd have to find something negative on her date, and that would make me feel better.

For now I was stuck to the constant 'Max and Sam should be together' or 'Sam really seems to like Max' or 'I bet Max can't stand the dude'. Oh, wait—I liked that one.

I grinned to myself—I loved even imagining that feeling.

"Fang," I heard Angel say.

I turned toward her and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking confused.

I nodded. "Why?" I asked her, not wanting to.

She shrugged. "Your thoughts seem different tonight—an emotion I've never felt from you before." She said carelessly.

I shrugged back at her and turned towards the window again.

_What emotion?_ I asked Angel in my thoughts.

_I don't know,_ she sent back. _But it's not you at all._

I sighed. Well, I was giving up on finding it out, but this is all I knew I felt:

I was pained deeply, and not only that, but just…_outraged_. Fury ached to freaking kill the dude, or to just hit him or something. Pain and rage, That's all I could get my hands on.

Take a number and let me know if you freaking know the feeling.


	2. 71

Okay, so, I really hate that FanFiction doesn't let me tab my paragraphs or anything—they just get more confusing and I'm sorr

**Okay, so, I really hate that FanFiction doesn't let me tab my paragraphs or anything—they just get more confusing and I'm sorry. I'll try not to press 'enter' too much, though I promise nothing :\ Anyways, R&R? :)**

"You guys should go to bed now," said Anne, coming out of her room in her pajamas now.

"No," said Nudge. "We want to wait for Max," she complained. Iggy smirked.

"I don't," he said, getting up. "I'm going to bed. Maybe I'm becoming too much of a softie—I don't want to see the poor guy cry," he called, as he disappeared into his room.

I smiled. They didn't know this, and they wouldn't—but I'd give anything right now to see Sam cry. Hard. Like the baby I'm sure he is.

"Oh, Fang," Angel said, and I whirled, surprised. Crap—well, no one except Angel. I nodded at her.

_Don't say anything,_ I pleaded. She gave me a tiny nod and smile.

"Can we stay up, Anne?" she asked. "Please?"

Anne glanced at the clock and shook her head. "It's late. Max will tell you everything tomorrow."

She was wrong there. Max won't tell anyone anything about tomorrow, not a piece.

Wait—would she tell me? She would, right? I mean, I'm her best friend…

Another feeling I didn't know.

I suddenly hated being 'friends' with Max—it felt like an empty relationship, like…not _enough_.

What, she needed to be my dog?

I shook the thought out of my head. I would stay up and wait for Max—Anne just wouldn't know it.

"Let's go to bed guys," I nodded at them. Nudge sighed, surprisingly, and didn't say anything. Gazzy nodded and followed Nudge upstairs. And Angel—well, she was a bit more difficult. Hello—she's Angel.

"No, Fang! You know you want to wait for Max as much as _I_ do!" she complained.

Well, she was right—I did.

I shook my head. "Please," I said simply.

She frowned and looked down, obviously frustrated. "Your emotion—it's blocking…"

I cocked my head.

_Blocking what_? I asked her in my thoughts.

_I can't control your mind, Fang, _she answered, _But I can still send thoughts. Your Unnamed emotion is blocking it._

Huh. Strange. That was something Max would…

Nope. Max wouldn't know this. Then she'd know my emotion—didn't want that.

Angel sighed and looked up at Anne. "Let's go, then," she told her, and walked upstairs.

Anne looked at me—and I swore I saw her lips twitch.

I sighed, and after they both disappeared into their rooms, I went into Max's.

It still smelled like her. And I love that smell.

I looked out the door quietly.

Aha! Anne sat in the dining room table 'sorting out letters'.

She wanted to wait for Max like the rest of us.

Who blamed her, though?

I closed the door, careful not to make a sound, and sat next to the window.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Max.

Once I closed my eyes, she was all I could think about.

I opened them quickly, confused.

Huh.

I tried to close my eyes again, but a flashback came…it was Max kissing me on the beach.

I opened them, expecting the flash back to disappear, but it was still there—like a broken record player playing in my mind.

"Argh!" I….whispered/yelled, and punched the pillow on Max's bed.

If that would only be Sam…

God! I was acting so stupid! So who cared if Max went out with Sam?

I had Lissa, which, truthfully, I kind of liked.

So Max could go on and date every freaking single guy in the world, for all I cared! **(A/N: Notice he thinks just like Max in Chapter 52) **So I was over it.

I didn't care anymore.

I could even go back to my room and sleep, not thinking or waiting about and for Max.

I was about to follow my lies, when suddenly, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I walked to Max's window to check it out.

They were back.


	3. 72

Whoa

**Whoa. Seriously, two minutes after I posted up Chapter Two (Uh, er, 71?) I got a lot of reviews! :) I do post up quickly, mostly 'cause when I'm bored I write, which is, uhm, all the time :D Lol. **

**Anyway.**

**FINALLLY!! THE TIME HAS COME!! FANG SEES SAM AND MAX KISSING! **_**(gasp) **_**What is he thinking?? Let us find out!!**

**R&R!**

They were having some difficulty parking, I will say that, and I chuckled a dark chuckle. Maybe Sam was driving, and he'll die for his own clumsiness and stupidity.

Then I shook the thought out of my head—if he died in a crash, Max would probably go with him. He didn't deserve her _life_ either.

Huh. Turns out Sam wasn't driving—he came out before Max, being a 'gentlemen' and letting Max out of the van himself.

I clenched my jaw. He was so lucky he didn't touch her…wait, did he?

I wouldn't know, I wasn't there. What if…

Oh, jeez, forget it.

I listened intently, trying to figure out what they were saying. Right now they had stopped in the porch…er…

"_Thanks…had…time…_" I heard Max say. Had time? Of course she had time! Every freaking single day! Not only with Sam! Mostly with _me_!

"_Me…you're…like…girls…met…_" I. Am. Caveman.

"_Good…bad?" _I heard Max ask…to say the truth her voice was different, more…flattery. Like…girly…as if she knew the answer, but she still wanted him to say it.

Take another number.** (A/N: I'm sure you recognize the feeling **_**flirty**_**, right? JIC though) **

"_Good…_" I drifted there. I'm sure Max loved that answer, because she smiled. I clenched my fists in anger. _I_ never made her smile that smile. That was a different one. She never smiled that one to _me_.

Then he endangered his life.

He stepped closer to her, and placed his hand on her right shoulder, using the other one to lift her face up to his. Then he leaned in and…

Pressed his lips against hers.

I saw Max's eyes grow wide—maybe she wasn't enjoying it—when he leaned back. As if he thought she enjoyed it, he leaned in again, tilting his head, and deepened the kiss. This time, Max closed her eyes, and their lips moved in sync.

My heart sunk.

What if Max _did_ like that wiener?

What if she felt more for him than me?

Truth be told, it disgusted me.

Were they ever gonna freakin' _stop_?

I turned myself away from the window, feeling fury and…ruefulness, for some apparent reason.

And it made it worse that Max made no movement to stop this. Just kissed him with more passion than Sam would ever show her angelic soul.

I gritted my teeth.

I shouldn't be freaking messing with her dating—I shouldn't care, for that matter.

Was she getting back at me? After that day I kissed Lissa? And she somehow managed to be in the wrong place, wrong time…then had been mad at me, kind of like…

Like I was right now.

I shook my head—Max…she was too graceful to ever feel that way—even for me.

Remembering her angelic face, kissing his butt ugly one, only made me feel worse.

Like I said, he had endangered his life.

I had many different ways to kill him, too.

I could follow him into the bathroom...

Too evil.

Maybe just break his heart. Make him feel sad, like he was worth nothing to Max. Like every other guy was better than he was for her.

I stopped dead.

I felt the exact way right then.

Did Max break _my_ heart then?

Probably not—she was like a sister to me, after all.

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. I still couldn't get my hands on the emotion I was feeling now.

I looked back out the window, and saw the wiener climbing into the van, and Max waving, so…confused?

It didn't matter. I was in her room, spying on her, and, I had to get out before she came up.

I made my way to my room—not that I would stay there for too long.

I had to do the best friend-y thing and ask how it went…even if it burned like hell.

**What do you think? Too un-Fang-like? You tell me, and like always, criticism is always welcome. I love to improve, and the only way to do that is knowing what to improve on.**

**Thanks! Next chapter (and last) coming soon! :)**

**R&R!**


	4. 73

-sniffle- Thanks to all my reviewers, it fill my heart of rainbows and mutant bird kids :D

**-sniffle- Thanks to all my reviewers, it fill my heart of rainbows and mutant bird kids :D**

**Tehee, so, did Fang burn like hell then? Last chapter. –sniffle- Poor Fang. Young and in love. (And Bird-ified)**

**R&R!**

I closed my door quietly—making it seem I was always in there.

I heard Anne's chair scratch with the wooden floor—getting up.

The front door slammed shut.

"How was it?" I heard Anne asked.

"Fine," Max answered, as I heard her footsteps already coming up the stairs. "Well, good night," she called, and I heard the door of her room shut.

I snickered. I knew it. Max wasn't gonna talk about anything that happened in her date—which probably made Anne feel worse. Not that Max would care, though—she thought Anne was replacing her.

I held back my laugh. Replacing her. I'm so sure. So, I was supposed to feel bad every time a guy took _Anne_ out on a date?

I shook my head as I started out my room. Anne would never take Max's place. Not for me, at least.

I hesitated. Did I really want to burn? Hear Max's thoughts about Sam? I took a deep breath—I had to do it.

I poked my head out into her room, where I found Max sitting in her bed, smiling like an idiot.

How many _months_ had passed since I've seen her like that? Did he make her so happy? So enthusiastic?

Maybe I shouldn't kill him. If Max liked him that much…

I dramatically covered my face with one hand as I walked in. "Whoa, you're happy glow. It's blinding." I said. Did my voice have an edge to it?

Naw.

At least, I hid it pretty well.

She merely rolled her eyes at me, her smile disappearing slightly.

She took off her hoodie and untucked her wings a bit. Her smile grew wider and, she probably didn't notice, she let out a light relived breath.

Huh.

I shut the door quietly, and I needed to act casual.

Acting quickly, I had to start up a conversation, because she probably wasn't going to start it herself.

"They wanted to stay up and wait for you," I said, only coming up with that. Lame. "but Anne made them go to bed."

Still not looking at me, she said, "Good thinking on Anne's part."

Okay, so, this wasn't going anywhere, I could tell_. Just ask her straight out, and keep calm,_ I told myself.

So, still keeping the bored expression on my face, I leaned casually against her desk and crossed my arms over my chest. I reminded myself not to take a deep breath, 'cause that'll probably give everything that was going through my mind away.

When I knew I was ready to talk, I asked, "So? How was it?"

Crap! My voice had an edge, and this time I couldn't hide it as much. And, Max, being my best friend, would probably notice it. _Come on, Max,_ I thought. _Let me have it._

As if called, she looked up, confused, and stared up at me. I struggled to keep my breath even, which was my biggest problem. I noticed she was studying my expression, and I was afraid she would find something in it, so I shifted my weight to my other leg, leaning against the wall, and decided the only way to make sure she didn't find out I was…er, feeling that Unnamed feeling, was teasing a bit.

"I saw him—what's the phrase? oh, yeah—'stuck to you like glue.' So I guess you got along all right." I said.

_I bet you got along_ real _good_, I thought, sickening_. And I bet you don't know what a night_ I _had._

I waited patiently as she kept staring at my face. She could take all the time in the world, as long as I prepared my heart to finally burn like I knew it would.

She seemed to hesitate, then finally said, "Yeah, There's a lot of that going around."

I took the time she looked down to take her sneakers off to let out a breath. Win-win situation, I guess.

I walked over to her bed, sat down next to her and leaned against the headboard, to keep my balance.

"So you like him. I don't have to kill him." I told her. I _did_ tell her the truth—I've been thinking about nothing _but_ killing him all night.

She shrugged. What did that mean? Had he done something to her? If he had, I'll…well, kill him. I'm sure Max would've probably done it herself by now, though. So that was a big negative.

"Yeah, He was really nice." Damn it—"We had a really good time."

I held back a snicker. That wasn't everything, I knew. Here came the negative part I knew was going to come, and make me feel better.

But…nothing came. I figured she needed encouragement. "But…?" I continued for her.

"But so what?" she said, rubbing her temples with both her hands and closing her eyes. "He could be the nicest guy in the world, and it wouldn't change anything. I'm still a mutant freak. We're still…"

I stopped listening there. I didn't feel the relief splash through me…then I knew why.

Max wasn't happy with this decision. Max wanted to be with Sam, but she knew she couldn't. I gritted my teeth and looked down. There was the hurt and the burn through me.

Max liked this guy more than I thought for her to doubt herself.

I wanted to close my eyes and just get out of here, but I couldn't. I just stared at my fingers playing together, while I thought about the kiss they had. The kiss Max clearly enjoyed.

I was about to ask her how much she liked the wiener, without actually thinking about it, when she said, "I saw Ari tonight," Well. That was something. "He was standing outside the ice cream shop." She continued. "He smiled at me. And he had someone with him…" Pause. "I saw—" She took a deep breath, then her eyes widened a centimeter, and nodded to herself, as if she was debating something with herself.

She turned her head ever so slowly in my direction, but she still wasn't looking at me. She looked at the floor.

"Ari had me with him. There was a me outside the window." She said quietly.

Whoa. I blinked, taking this in.

"I saw a flash of blond-streaked hair in the van that say they attacked us." She whispered. Well, she did have blond-streaked hair…but did it actually mean… "And tonight I saw that same hair, outside with Ari. I thought it was my own reflection in the window. But it wasn't a reflection. It was a _me_." She stumbled.

See, here's the thing: Max is a pretty bad ass kicker, even in the good side. Imagine how bad and angry the evil Max could be.

Again: whoa.

"Holy crap," I said, still taking everything she said in, but in the back of my mind still thinking about her and Sam. "A max on the dark side. Pretty much the worst thing I can think of. Jesus. Another Max. A bad Max. Crap."

Then I had a total irrelevant thought, which, even now, I find stupid.

_What if that Max likes me better than this one?_

I still hate myself for that.

"That's not all," said Max, slowly. As if trying to find the right words. "You know how I said if I went bad, I'd want you to—do anything you had to, to keep the others safe?" she asked, finally looking at me.

I remembered it for a different reason. The day I kissed her forehead. The day I let my feelings overpower me, then punching the wall because of the disappointment in me.

"Yeah." I managed.

"The reason I asked about that…" she took a real deep breath and looked away from my eyes to the floor again. "A couple of times, when I've looked into a mirror, I've—seen myself morph. Into an Eraser."

I did everything I could to keep from laughing. _Max?_ No way. Seriously, she needed to come up with a hobby. I looked down and pursed my lips. _No jokes_, I thought. _She's really worried._

"I touch my skin, and it feels just the same. Human, smooth. But the mirror shows me as an eraser." She kept looking down, and I saw her draw in a deep breath.

Oh, jeez. This was too funny. Maybe a joke won't get her that mad, right?

It would make her feel better.

I cut the silence, not able to contain myself.

"I bet you looked kind of Pekingesey," **(A/N: I had no idea what that was, so haha, I searched it up. It's a small toy dog. Oh, Fang -.-) **I said, trying not to laugh.

Her head snapped up, looking confused. "What?" she said, obviously studying my expression.

"Bet you were kind of cute, pup girl." I said, and put out my teeth as if they were fangs, and growled at her. "Rrrff!" I said, and pretended to lunge for her, and a pup would do.

I finally laughed—and she tried to hit the side of my head. I dodged the punch though, still laughing hysterically, but max got to her feet, angry, and I noticed she was probably getting ready to attack me again.

I held up myself in peace motion, and tried to stop laughing, though, yeah, that was getting kind of hard.

"Look," I told her, trying to keep my face straight. "I know you're not an eraser," I said, sitting back down. "I don't know why you saw that in the mirror, and I don't know who the other Max is, but I know who you are, all the way through. And you're not an Eraser. And even if I saw you as an Eraser, I would still recognize you. I know you're not evil, no matter what you might look like."

Huh? Where'd _that_ speech come from?

But I knew I just told her the truth—that I loved her more than anything, and I knew her better than anyone else…and she'd always be Max. _My_ Max.

Max's eyes started to glisten, and she flopped down again to her bed. I noticed she tried to hold the tears back, but she gave it away when she said thanks in a broken voice.

I got up—no need to say 'You're Welcome'—and smoothed her hair..

There, I just wanted to lean in and press _my_ lips against hers. Not _Sam's_ with hers, _mine_ with hers. To hold her tight against me, and tell her that I loved her.** (A/N: He does, remember? In the third book Angel tells Max? I loved that part. Lol.)**

Still smoothing her hair, I said, "You're fine," in a comforting tone.

She kind of looked up at me. "Don't you dare put any of this on your blog," she warned. "Don't even think about it for a milli-second.

"Don't flatter yourself," I tolde her, and walked out her room.

I sighed.

_Yes, Max, flatter yourself,_ I thought. _I finally know what I feel for you. Congratulations._


End file.
